Chocolates Are Love
by neon kun
Summary: SasuSaku OneShot Ino baked chocolates with love potion for Sasuke. Somehow, Sakura's the one who ate it. Now all the eligible men fell for Sakura one by one. Sasuke saved her just in the nick of time. But Sasuke's a guy too right? Does he count as well?


I never learn. I suck at OneShoTs yet I still write them... Oh well... hope you like it!

* * *

**Chocolates are Love**  
Standard Disclaimer is Applied.

* * *

**Summary: **Ino baked chocolates with love potion for Sasuke. Somehow, Sakura's the one who ate it. Now all the eligible men fell for Sakura one by one. Sasuke saved her just in the nick of time. But Sasuke's a guy too, right? Does he count as well?

* * *

"This time, Sasuke kun will surely be mine!" Ino stated as she laughed hysterically. Shikamaru just sighed as he watched his girl—yes, his!—device a plan to get the Uchiha prodigy... again, and again, and again. She never gives up.

"Right, Shika kun, baby?" she smiled so sweetly. He never did mind, he knew she was just being competitive with her best friend, Sakura. Sure, at first, he felt somewhat jealous but that died down when he found out her true reason. Besides, jealousy was too troublesome for him.

"Yeah, yeah… trouble—,"

_**BAM!**_

"—some…" he held his head. "Ow."

* * *

Team seven was currently in Ichiraku excluding their ever so late former sensei—he was never one to be punctual, and I mean **never**.

Of course, the person who suggested the place was none other than Uzumaki Naruto—who else? Besides, that's quite obvious, isn't it? Sasuke was calmly waiting for Kakashi while Naruto badly wished to start eating (more like, devouring) his beloved ramen. He begged and danced and pleaded and did his puppy dog eyes to Sakura but she insisted that they wait for their former sensei.

The main reason why they had a little reunion was because Naruto had complained that they haven't been bonding with each other lately, that and they share memories at the ramen stand (as he said).

As Naruto stated the reason above and his little proposition, Sasuke replied with an impassive look, Kakashi with a raised eyebrow and Sakura with a tilted head. Their sole kunoichi in the team and the copy nin agreed without a second thought or so but Uchiha Sasuke was a tough cookie. Nevertheless, he agreed even though it was forced, or so they think. (He's just playing hard to get.)

"Mattaku, Kakashi sensei is still late!" Sakura murmured as she leaned her back to the counter. She was facing the open side of the ramen shop. "He's still late, late, late! And I told him—I _reminded_ him thrice this week just so he would come early!"

"When did he ever listen, Sakura chan?" Naruto asked; squinting his eyes, "My ramen... so hungry… I'm dying…" he added. Sakura just sighed. They still added a sensei to his name out of habit although they were more than aware that that was long due; they are in equal rankings now since they were all jounins—with Sakura a medic at the same time.

"How have you been, Sasuke kun?" she suddenly asked. They were there to bond, so it's basically the point, right? She was still in love with him—everyone knew that but she didn't express it all too openly anymore. She still showed him and other people that she, in spite of everything, cares just like when they were still Gennins; but that was her limit. Sasuke had accomplished his goal of killing Itachi off, as a bonus even the snake bastard as well. He just didn't want to do his second goal just yet, he's only 18 or so Sakura presumed. She briefly wondered who'd be the girl she'd tear the limbs off.

He glanced at her, "Fine," he replied. He was a bit more… amiable ever since he accomplished his life long revenge. He still kept quiet but replied when he is asked—but of course, it still depends on the person. He was able to converse with Sakura now, not like back then we he hardly threw any effort on. One reason is probably because she isn't clingy anymore, or in his words; annoying.

She smiled and was about to say something when, "SASUKE KUN!" a girl shrieked. Sakura sat upright as she heard that voice. She knew that voice. "SASUKE KUN!" yup, definitely.

Ino.

As Sakura heard Ino's feet thumping, she impulsively moved out of the way as she estimated the direction Ino was running at. And as soon as she moved out of her chair, Ino came crashing to the spot she was at a second before.

"Ow..." Ino grumbled as she held her head. Shikamaru neared her lazily and helped her up. _"This is so troublesome,"_ he thought. _"Why am I here, again?" _

Ino grinned as she continued to ignore all the other people inside. Sakura was used to it; everyone was.

"Here!" Ino presented a box. It was red and had a ribbon. Sasuke just stared at it idly before shifting his gaze to Shikamaru's face that had a look that implied, 'just-take-the-damn-thing-already.'

He sighed inwardly, Ino already had a guy in his life and yet she still tries to grab his attention. She was more maddening than Sakura was.

Aloof, he took it and placed the box on the counter. "Open it!" Ino ushered enthusiastically. Sasuke disregarded her and just stared at the box. "Oh, Sasuke kun's being shy," Ino said as she chuckled, "I'll open it for you, then!" and with that she did.

"_I don't do shy," _Sasuke grunted inwardly. Sakura sighed inwardly, _"Is she as dense as Naruto?"_

The box revealed chocolates in heart shapes. Sasuke's eye twitched. "I made them for you," Ino said. "Come on, try some." A big grin with white pearls was presented to him.

"_I hate fan girls, I'd make sure to burn them—damn, Shikamaru is looking."_

Sasuke was still looking at the heart shaped chocolates. He never did like sweets. If Ino really liked him, shouldn't she know that? Sakura watched in fascination, "So Ino..." she started.

Ino turned to her, finally acknowledging her presence ever since she got into the place. "I didn't know you could cook, much less bake." Naruto was already eating his ramen, while watching in amusement on how Sasuke would get out of Ino's plan this time around. Last time was dull, he burnt her gift and she ran away in tears, receiving a scolding from Sakura. Okay, scratch that, it wasn't so dull. Ino was fuming. "Grr—what the... Oh, who cares? Just shut up!" she yelled.

Sakura ignored her outburst and went to Sasuke's side. "Well, go on Sasuke kun, eat it," Sakura said.

All heads turned to her in a bewildered manner. She shrugged, "Let's just see if Ino really can make something decent." she explained as she dismissed their bemused looks. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, _"Is she using me as her guinea pig?" _he continued to ignore the sweets in front of him as they watched him do so. "Come on," Ino provoked. "Eat it!"

Naruto was getting bored and decided to hasten things. "Sasuke teme is such a coward!" Naruto stated nonchalantly, his arms thrown at the back of his head. Before Sasuke could glare at the blonde teen, Ino yelled, "He is not!" whilst Sakura merely gave him a look that says, you-better-have-a-good-reason-or-else-I'm-gonna-kill-you. Naruto sweated nervously. Last time he received that look from Sakura, he had been in the hospital for a good four weeks. "I mean, he doesn't even have the guts to eat the chocolates! How bad can that be?" he said rather quickly. They stared at him improbably except the blonde girl; Naruto is definitely dense. _"Stupid dobe."_

Sakura sighed for umpteenth time, _"So yeah, that proves it. These two blondes are just as dense."_

"Naruto, are you an idiot or what?" Sakura said. "Ino can't even toast a piece of bread!" she exclaimed. "HEY!" Ino intervened. "Dobe," Sasuke muttered while Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome idiot..."

"Are you ganging up on me?!" Ino screeched but alas, she was ignored. Naruto's eye and brow twitched. "Hmph!" he huffed. "Well, whatever. Sasuke is still a coward since he won't eat it no matter how bad it is." Ino, who was once pleased with Naruto, kicked him; the shinobi flew towards the wall rendering him unconscious.

"Just eat it, damn it!" Ino yelled, her patience growing thin—she was never the forbearing one, anyhow. Sakura took a chocolate and handed it to Sasuke who held it, and well... just held it. "You eat it, Sasuke kun." Sakura instructed as she looked at the piece of chocolate. He glanced at her irritably, _"I'm not a kid," _he thought, glaring but since her smile did not falter from his glare, Sasuke just held it nearer to his mouth, almost as if to eat it. Ino's eyes were glinting in total bliss. Shikamaru shifted his glance from the clouds to Sasuke who had one thing in his mind;_ "He's actually going to... eat it? Spending time with a pedophile sure does wonders…" _he thought. Sakura was gaping softly.

Four inches...

Three more...

Two...

And it went straight into Sakura's mouth. Sakura, who was startled, swallowed the chocolate. She chocked as Sasuke handed her water. She drank it almost instantly, "Sa... Sa... Sasuke?" Sakura chocked. "You were staring at it," he stated bluntly as he closed the box. "I don't want it."

Ino had a sad look on her face and sobbed on Shikamaru's chest. "He... he doesn't want it!" she sobbed. Shikamaru sighed as he patted her head in assurance. "Come now, Ino. Let's just get that shirt you wanted," he said. "_Damn, I'm going to go bankrupt if this keeps up..." _he thought with a sigh. "Really?" Ino's eyes lit up in happiness.

Sakura blinked. "Mood swings? Or was it called short attention span?" she said. Ino looked at her and rolled her eyes. "By the way, the chocolate was kind of decent," she complimented with a nod. "Oh really? That's great. By the way, that has love potion in it," she explained imperturbably as she hugged Shikamaru. "Oh..." Sakura muttered as she nodded. Her eyes widened, "WHAT?" she gawked at the blonde kunoichi.

"Yes, well, its effects start in a minute and wears off by the day ends... I think," she uttered. "Guys who'll see you would fall in love with you—opposite gender, if you're a male, girls would fall head over heels to you and vice versa. Well, from what I've read in the label, all the boys, actually—in your situation. Well, unless that guy's a gay. Well, we got to go now, see ya!" Ino waved as she dragged her lazy boyfriend. "To the mall!"

Sakura blinked again, "So what do I do know?" she inquired to nobody even though Sasuke was practically in front of her. "You believe in that crap?" Sasuke asked as he threw the chocolates in the garbage. Sakura blinked—what a waste of chocolates, it was yummy, too. Disregard the fact it had love potion, it _was_ pretty decent. "Well, I suppose, no..." she replied. "It's nothing," he said coolly. "Right. Well, I got to go now, I have a shift in the hospital," she explained, standing up. He nodded as he stood up as well. "Where will you go?" she asked as they stepped out of the shop. "Training," he replied. "Kakashi sensei didn't come, maybe he got lost again."

And just as he was about to go, they could hear thumping of feet. They turned to their sides, seeing males running towards them. In addition, they yelled with disturbing enthusiasm;

"Sakura chan, I love you!!" –_"Yes, yes, I love myself, too!"_

"You're beautiful!!" –_"Damn straight, I am!"_

"Sakura chan!!" –_"I don't know you!"_

"Marry me!" –_"But I want Sasuke kun, not you!"_

"You're mine! MINE, MINE!!!" –_"Sasuke owns me, mister!"_

"Bed me!" –_"That's so sick!" _Sakura cringed. Sasuke grunted.

The typical fan boy shouts. There were a lot more—loads more. Sakura's eyebrow twitched. Sure, she had fan boys, quite a plenty, but they were more than before. Almost all the men had their eyes on her.

"Erm... what's going on?" she muttered, a bit freaked out. "Run," Sasuke said. "That's a great plan," she said and they did.

After running for hours they stopped, but there were men everywhere and they started running… once more. Sakura eventually got tired though, since she wasn't able to eat lunch and due to that, tripped. Her fan boys or rather refer them as the male population of Konoha, was gaining on them.

Real fast.

Sakura started praying all the prayers to all the saints she knew.

Sasuke did the unthinkable, he carried her bridal style and ran, ninja style, escaping the whole male population of Konoha. (Sometimes he even ran at the roofs).

* * *

They ended up in the forest—his training area; very convenient. Sasuke placed her down the moment they got away, still being cool and collected. "Uhm... thanks," she uttered. "No problem," he replied, a bit out of character. Sakura raised a suspicious eyebrow at him, "Sasuke kun... are you okay?" she asked with a concerned voice.

Abruptly, Sasuke held her chin and his face neared hers. "Never been better," and with that his lips met hers. Sakura's eyes widened, _"Oh my goodness—my first kiss with Sasuke kun and it's so clichéd!"_

Sasuke broke the kiss before she could respond. She groaned. As soon as she realized her action, she clamped her hands to her mouth. Sasuke smirked—she did enjoy it. "Don't worry, there's plenty more." he said and he claimed her lips again, this time, with her responding.

As they broke the lip lock, Sakura spoke. "I guess that love potion really does work." Sasuke tilted his head to show the sun setting. "So the effect's gone now, eh..." she muttered with a depressed yet uncanny look. Sasuke smirked.

"I never was affected by that potion," he stated. Actually he was, at first, but he liked her before it even happened. Sasuke just didn't want to admit that he was actually affected by something as trivial as a love potion. Both of them were in a committed relationship but with Sasuke showering affections ever so rarely, Sakura forgets.

"You weren't?" she asked as he looked at her bluntly. "No," he replied.

"Why Sasuke... are you… uhm... gay?" she asked, remembering Ino's words.

Damn, he forgot about that.

End.

* * *

If you don't understand why Sakura inquired that to Sasuke (last question), Ino mentioned that men should start liking her one by one, right? Well, Sasuke's a guy right? Gays, in my thinking, have hearts like of a girl. Well, I was told so anyways so yeah… they shouldn't be affected. So yeah... if you still don't understand... just leave a review or PM me and I'll explain.

Anyway, it's 3:47 am in here... I have to go to bed, I'd be killed if they found out I stayed up this late again—I'm sure there are loose ends, pardon me.

Sorry for the grammatical errors and or typos

I hope you enjoy reading it!

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**neon kun**


End file.
